Cancion
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Una serie de songfics sobre la creciente relacion entre Mike y Rachel
1. Love

**DISCLAIMER. Ya saben que este no me pertenece aunque quisiera la verdad me gusta mucho la pareja así que espero y les guste, si no pues mejor no la lean evítense la molestia esto es un Chang/Berry quedan advertidos.**

* * *

><p><strong>How<strong> **did I fall in love with you** **– Backstreet boys**

* * *

><p>Mike corría por el parque de Lima escuchando su reproductor y no podía creer que tuviera canciones tan cursis, era la segunda vez que escuchaba esa canción y sentía nostalgia por que tenia razón en cierta forma se aplicaba a su vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces detuvo su correr en uno de los lugares más solitarios del parque se recostó sobre el pasto, comenzó a cantar sin importarle quien lo podría escuchar.<p>

_**Remember when, we never needed each other  
>The best of friends like<br>Sister and Brother  
>We understood, we'd never be,<br>Alone**_

_**Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
>The night is long and I need your touch<br>Don't know what to say  
>I never meant to feel this way<br>Don't want to be  
>Alone tonight<strong>_

Cierra los ojos dejando que sus sentimientos salgan a flote, dejando que esa frustración que ha sentido durante semanas se esfume en unos minutos. Deseando que ella de cierta forma pudiera escucharlo aunque sabía muy bien que ella no pondría sus ojos en él.

_**Chorus:  
>What can I do, to make you mine<br>Falling so hard so fast this time  
>What did I say, what did you do?<br>How did I fall in love with you?**_

_**I hear your voice**_  
><em><strong>And I start to tremble<strong>_  
><em><strong>Brings back the child that, I resemble<strong>_

_**I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends**_  
><em><strong>Don't want to be,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alone tonight<strong>_

_**Chorus:**_

___  
><em>_**What can I do, to make you mine  
>Falling so hard so fast this time<br>What did I say, what did you do?  
><strong>__**How did I fall in love with you?**_

Cantaba con tanto sentimiento que no se percato que lo hacia en voz alta, suficientemente alta para que Rachel Berry lo oyera y se sorprendiera al saber a quien le pertenecía la voz

_**Oh I want to say this right  
>And it has to be tonight<br>Just need you to know, oh yeah**_

_**I don't want to live this life**_  
><em><strong>I don't want to say goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>With you I wanna spend<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rest of my life<strong>_

No pudo evitarlo se acerco a él sin hacer el menor ruido pero mientras mas se acercaba algo le decía que tal vez si el se percataba de su presencia no cantaría como lo estaba haciendo, lo que era verdad para ella en ese momento es que Michael tenia una voz privilegiada, una voz que nunca había escuchado y deseaba hacerlo de nuevo así que prefirió dejarlo tranquilo esperando otra oportunidad.

_**Chorus:  
>What can I do, to make you mine<br>Falling so hard so fast this time  
>What did I say, what did you do?<br>How did I fall in love with you?**_

_**What can I do, to make you mine**_  
><em><strong>Falling so hard so fast this time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything's changed, we never knew<strong>_

_**How did I fall, in love, with you?**_

Cuando Mike termino de cantar se levanta rápidamente del pasto, recomenzando su carrera matutina, desde hace unas semanas no hacia mas que cantar a escondidas de los demás, el sabia que tenia una voz privilegiada alguien alguna vez le dijo que su voz era el regalo de dios, uno pensaría que estaba orgulloso de tenerla pero la verdad era que no se sentía cómodo cantado para los demás, en el club glee siempre trataba de no sacar a relucir su voz aunque era difícil trataba de hacerse resaltar por el baile, cuando tuvieron que hablar de defectos su camiseta decía "No sabe cantar" pero debería haber dicho "mentiroso" en su lugar. Después cuando perdieron en Nueva York se sintió decepcionado todos se habían esforzado tanto para llegar a ese día, después se dio cuenta que todos estaban bien que su derrota los había hecho aun mas unidos aunque eso no evitaba el sentimiento de que tal vez los estaba traicionando.


	2. Something

**You give me something – Jamiroquai**

* * *

><p>Rachel había pasado varios días siguiendo a Mike tratando de escucharlo cantar se había convertido en una necesidad después de la derrota en Nueva York, era importante para ella hacer que Mike cantara frente al club, era una nueva oportunidad para ellos. A pesar de que lo seguía por los pasillos, el no había vuelto a cantar, es mas lo visitaba en casa para ver si llegaba a escuchar algo pero nada parecía que ella había soñado aquel momento en le parque.<p>

Así que cuando va a su casa ese día no espera que ellos se estén preparando para ir a una boda, sube a la habitación de Mike y no espera verlo bailando, sus movimientos son lentos, luego más rápidos.

_**When I met you, you were so unique  
>You had a little thing I'd love to keep<br>Every movement carried much mystique  
>I knew right then I'd carry on<br>To you I knew my heart belongs**_

_**You know, you, you give me something  
>Something that nobody else can give<br>And my heart has started thumping  
>You know now you're the one<br>I truly know I dig**_

Su voz suena en todo el pasillo, no puede quitarle la vista de encima, es como si la hipnotizara sabe que canta para alguien en especial, y se dice a si misma que Tina es muy afortunada.

_**Like the sunbeams from  
>A perfect summer day<br>Heaven only seems a step away  
>When I'm with you, I just celebrate<br>I'm hoping my message gets through  
>There's never been someone like you<strong>_

_**I had nobody, but on you I'd lean  
>'Cos you got these little things that<br>I know I've never seen**_

Se acerca mas a la puerta, apunto de entrar esta cuando se da cuenta que si da un paso mas no volverá a escuchar su voz se reprime mentalmente, como le hará para que el confié mostrándole lo que su voz puede hacer.

_**You know now, you, you give me something  
>Something that nobody else has got<br>And this love, that I've been wanting  
>Oh baby's turning out too fast to stop<strong>_

_**You know now (ooh) you give me something  
>Something that nobody else can give<br>See my heart has started thumping  
>You know babe you're the one<br>I truly know I dig**_

_**Ooh, will you give me something**_

El baile cada vez se hace mas lento, hasta que termina de moverse se tira en la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rápidamente se levanta comenzando a desvestirse al ritmo de la canción.

_**You give me something  
>That nobody else can give<br>Ooh, will you give me something  
>Ooh, will you give me something<br>You give me something  
>That nobody else can give<br>Ooh, will you give me something**_

Ella no puede creer que en lugar de tocar a la puerta siga ahí viendo a su amigo desvestirse pero hay que ser sinceros como es que se iba a apartar si Mike tenia un cuerpo que te hacia desear posar tus manos en su bien esculpido cuerpo. Su voz se apaga lentamente mientras Rachel continua mirándolo sintiendo un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, sabe que lo que están pensando es muy pero muy malo no puede evitarlo no cuando queda solo en calzoncillos, unos hermosos calzoncillos tipo bóxer de Lycra. No puede seguir mirando su rostro se ha puesto rojo un rojo que nunca antes había tenido, sale corriendo de la casa de Mike.


	3. Only

**Only Girl (in the world) – Rihanna**

* * *

><p>Después de ver a Mike desnudarse frente a ella el resto del fin de semana se la pensó pensando en el, la sensualidad que el desprende es algo que nunca había visto ni en Finn ni en Jesse, su mente le ha jugado sucio aun en sueños puede verlo retirar su ropa mientras canta ante ella. Es un fastidio las hormonas no la dejan pero aun ella había regresado a lado de Finn como podía pensar en Mike de esa manera tan sucia.<p>

Al llegar al club glee no puede evitar mirar a Mike sin sonrojarse, ni lanzar un suspiro o sentir algo de envidia al verlo abrazar a Tina. Toma el valor va hacia sus compañeros – tengo algo preparado – dice antes de ir hacia el reproductor de cd poniendo la pista.

_**VERSO 1**_

_**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy**_

_**Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**_

_**So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight**_

_**I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride**_

Comienza a bailar como si no hubiera nadie en el salón.

_**ESTRIBILLO**_

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**_

_**Only girl in the world…**_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command**_

_**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**_

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**_

_**Only one…**_

Todos están sorprendidos de la repentina forma tan sensual de cantar y moverse de Rachel pero lo único que ella quiere es que los ojos de Mike se posen sobre ella.

_**VERSO 2**_

_**Want you to take me like a thief in the night**_

_**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right**_

_**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside**_

_**And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night**_

_**ESTRIBILLO**_

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**_

_**Only girl in the world…**_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command**_

_**Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one…**_

Mike no puede creer lo que ve Rachel esta tan sensual esa parte de ella no la había visto pero por mas que quiera mirarla fijamente Tina aprieta su mano dándole a entender que no le parece la forma en que el la mira.

_**PUENTE**_

_**Take me for a ride**_

_**Oh baby, take me high**_

_**Let me make you first**_

_**Oh make it last all night**_

_**Take me for a ride**_

_**Oh baby, take me high**_

_**Let me make you first**_

_**Make it last all night**_

Rachel mira a Mike, él esta cerrando los ojos, entonces se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo bailar frente a todos sus compañeros de una forma sugestiva solo para hacer que alguien la mire, esta teniendo un ataque de pánico, sale del salón corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. La música sigue en su cabeza, su voz resuena por los pasillos de la escuela.

_**ESTRIBILLO**_

_**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**_

_**Only girl in the world…**_

_**Like I'm the only one that's in command**_

_**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**_

_**Only girl in the world…**_

_**Girl in the world…**_

_**Only girl in the world…**_

_**Girl in the world…**_

La canción termina hasta llegar a los baños de mujeres se siente una estúpida como es que pensó que debía hacer tal espectáculo frente a todos sus compañeros, ahora no podrá mostrarse ante ellos no sin sentir su rostro llegar a un color rojizo permanente. Se queda un buen rato en le baño dejando que sus nervios se calmen.

Cuando regresa a el salón escucha a su compañeros hablar sobre su comportamiento algunos le dicen a Finn que ella necesita una noche de pasión para después reírse, otros dicen que es lo que ella busca bailando y cantando una canción tan provocativa. Mike que había guardado silencio les recrimina por pensar a si de su amiga, enojado sale del salón lo que no espera es ver a Rachel en el pasillo escuchando todo lo que sus amigos dicen.

- Rachel – dice el sorprendido de verla

- Lo siento, solo hice el ridículo – dice ella con lagrimas en los ojos – ni siquiera podías mirarme – ella se deja caer al suelo

-Vamos Rachel – dice intentando tranquilizarla – si te mire es solo que Tina… - comienza pero se detiene por que es que le esta dando explicaciones

- Mike tengo algo que decirte – se limpia las lagrimas – te escuche cantar en el parque y yo… - ella puede ver la cara de terror que tiene – te juro que fue una casualidad solo… - Mike se levanta comenzando a alejarse de la chica

- No puede ser – se dice al irse alejando de todas la persona que podrían escucharlo cantar tenia que ser Rachel la que lo hiciera.

Escucha a la chica llamarlo pero el no se detiene solo continua su camino, la conoce sabe que ella quiere el cante también sabe que si algo se le mete a la cabeza nada la va a detener hasta conseguirlo y eso es lo que mas le asusta. Dejara el club glee no importa lo que pase el no va a cantar para nadie. Llega al estacionamiento, respira hondo, no sabia porque tenia tanto miedo de mostrar su voz hasta el momento Rachel no lo había forzado a nada es mas hace tiempo que había cantado en el parque y le sorprendía que ella no hubiera dicho palabra alguna.

- Mike – escucha la voz de ella llamarlo – lo único que quiero es escucharte cantar – dice casi como una suplica

- No puedo hacerlo – dice el sin mirarla – yo no… - no puede continuar

- Esta bien – dice ella regresando a la escuela


	4. Us

**Something about us – Daft Punk **

* * *

><p>Después de eso el se la paso evitándola el resto del día, al otro día no esperaba que todo la escuela tuviera un video de Rachel cantando "Only Girl", se sintió molesto como es que alguien se había atrevido a hacer algo tan cruel por la mirada que los miembros de glee les daba a aquellos que se atrevían a molestar a Rachel sabia que no había sido ninguno de ellos pero lo importante no era eso si no la repercusión en la reputación de la chica.<p>

- Rachel – dice el verla rodeada de los miembros del club

Ella al escuchar su voz levanta la vista en sus ojos muestra no solo tristeza también vergüenza al saber lo que una equivocación le hace pasar. No pasa mucho tiempo en la escuela, se va a casa. Mike sabe que tiene que hacer algo para animarla, va a su casa después de clases espera encontrarla ahí toca el timbre pero nadie responde, piensa que ella ha salido pero se percata que la puerta no esta cerrada, entra a la casa llama a la chica por su nombre pero ella no contesta sube hacia su habitación y la encuentra ahí llorando, verla de esa manera lo hace sentirse mal. Con delicadeza entra por la puerta comenzando a cantar

_**It might not be the right time  
>I might not be the right one<br>But there's something about us I want to say  
>Cause there's something between us anyway<strong>_

Se acerca lentamente para después sentarse junto a ella, acaricia su mejilla mientras la mira fijamente dejándola sorprendida no solo porque esta cantando si no también por sus acciones.

_**I might not be the right one  
>It might not be the right time<br>But there's something about us I've got to do  
>Some kind of secret I will share with you<strong>_

Por un lado ella se sorprende al escucharlo cantar la voz del chico la deja sin palabras, ella lo mira con la misma intensidad no puede escuchar el intenso latir de su corazón. Por el otro lado Mike esta muy confiado ella parece disfrutar mucho la canción, todos sus sentimientos están puestos en ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo cantarle a alguien mas no es un martirio.

_**I need you more than anything in my life  
>I want you more than anything in my life<br>I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
>I love you more than anyone in my life<strong>_

Ellos se continúan mirando, es Mike el que se acerca lentamente a los labios de la chica dándole un beso dulce que se convierte en uno más pasional, sus corazones laten acelerados. Con lentitud se separan el uno del otro, aun se miran Rachel no entiende lo que paso o como es que paso pero no le importa se sintió tan bien.

- Mike – es lo único que puede decir

- El no dice nada solo se levanta de la cama – siempre he estado enamorado de ti Rachel – confiesa el chico mirándola a los ojos

- Tal vez debamos primero debamos eliminar algunos obstáculos – dice ella con una sonrisa lanzándosele a los brazos besándolo con pasión

Mike esta muy feliz, ella le ha dado una oportunidad ahora solo debe dejar a Tina cosa que tal vez no será fácil pero Rachel lo vale.


End file.
